The invention relates to a fuel injection system with a fuel reservoir to which fuel is fed via at least one first pump and from which fuel is discharged via injectors.
The invention further relates to a method for determining the feed pressure of a first pump of a fuel injection system which features a fuel reservoir, to which fuel is fed via at least a first pump and from which fuel is discharged via injectors.